The Way I Do
by iamkellylouise
Summary: I could have saved so much time for us, Had I seen the way to get to where I am today, You waited on me for so long. Requested by: grey123. Lyrics: I'd Rather Be With You by Joshua Radin.


**A/N: Requested by **_**grey123**_

**Lyrics: I'd Rather Be With You by Joshua Radin.**

_

* * *

_

~x~

_Sittin' here, on this lonely dock  
__Watch the rain play on the ocean top  
__All the things I feel I need to say  
__I can't explain in any other way_

Alex stood on the Santa Monica pier staring out at the sea, he couldn't believe it was raining, he was in LA, it's not supposed to rain in LA! He could just imagine Addison thinking the same. She probably chose LA with that being one of her main reasons. Oh who was he kidding, she chose LA because it was a hell of a long way away from him. He took a breath before pushing away from the wall and walking along the streets of LA, the rain hammering down on him. He reached the red brick building, instantly walking in and hitting the button for the 5th floor. As he stepped out into the practice he slowly walked over to the desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Addison Montgomery, I'm an old friend, she doesn't know I'm coming" he said wiping the rain from his face.

"She's in our break room I think, round the corner and on your right, you can't miss it" the young man smiled.

"Thanks" Alex nodded, he followed the directions and instantly saw Addison, flirting with another guy, he kind of expected that, who wouldn't fall for Addison? But he went ahead and walked in anyway, he tapped on the open door to get her attention.

"Alex" she gasped jumping almost a foot away from a guy who Alex instantly hated "What are you doing here? And why are you all wet?"

"I'm here to tell you I'm in love with you and it's kind of raining outside"

_I need to be bold  
__Need to jump in the cold water  
__Need to grow older with a girl like you  
__Finally see you were naturally  
__The one to make it so easy when you show me the truth  
__Yeah, yeah I'd rather be with you  
__Say you want the same thing too_

"Alex what, wha..what are you talking about?" Addison stuttered.

"I hurt you, I know that, I hurt you and then you left and came out here but, I love you, I love you in a way I didn't think was possible, and I tried, I really tried to want Ava but, I don't want her, I don't, I want you, it's always been you, and I know, I _know_ that you feel something for me, at least, you did then, before"

"Alex" Addison whispered shakily "You can't, you can't just walk in here after 4 months and expect me to run back into your arms!"

"I'm not expecting anything" Alex said honestly.

"I can't, I can't talk about this here, I can't do this, you can't just, why did you do this?"

"Because I'm in love with you!" Alex exclaimed, he took a breath before speaking again "I'll be out on the Santa Monica pier tonight, raining or not, by the ferris wheel, I remember you saying you'd never been on one so, let me take you Addison, I'll wait until 9 and if you don't come, then I'll go back to Seattle, I can be that guy for you, you just have to let me" Alex said before backing out of the room.

"Well, I guess that's your something more huh?" Pete said quietly, Addison just groaned and dropped her head onto the counter.

_Now here's the sun, come to dry the rain  
__Warm my shoulders and relieve my pain  
__You're the one thing that I'm missing here  
__With you beside me I no longer fear_

"I don't know why I'm here" Addison said honestly as she approached Alex at 5 minutes to 9.

"I didn't think you'd come" Alex said quietly.

"I didn't think I'd come" she whispered.

"Well, I'm glad you did" he smiled.

"How did you know I've never been on a ferris wheel before?" she asked with a tiny smile.

"We were working in the NICU, one of the Dads was in there talking to his kid, he was saying that when she grew up he'd take her on a ferris wheel, so she could see the city like it should be seen, and after he left you said, 'my Mom and Dad never took me to a fairground, they said it wasn't something for a _Forbes Montgomery'_, and that you'd always wanted to go on a ferris wheel, to see the city how it should be seen"

"I didn't think you'd actually be listening" Addison said with a laugh.

"Despite what you might think, I listen to everything you say" Alex said softly "Now, are you going to get on this ferris wheel with me or not?"

"Yeah, I will" Addison said quietly.

_I need to be bold  
__Need to jump in the cold water  
__Need to grow older with a girl like you  
__Finally see you were naturally the one to make it so easy when you show me the truth  
__Yeah, yeah I'd rather be with you  
__Say you want the same thing too_

"I don't know what to say to you" Addison said simply a few minutes into their ferris wheel ride.

"You don't have to say anything" Alex said quietly "Just sit here with me"

"I don't really have a choice now" Addison smirked "Unless I jump"

"I know you hate me but you can't hate me that much" Alex said with a laugh.

"I don't hate you" Addison sighed "I've never hated you I just, I was, disappointed in you"

"Me too" Alex said sadly.

"Why are you here Alex?"

"Because I love you" Alex said squeezing her hands "And I want a chance, a proper chance, whether that means me moving here or you moving back, I want a chance, that's why I'm here Addison, to ask for a chance"

_I could have saved so much time for us  
__Had I seen the way to get to where I am today  
__You waited on me for so long  
__So now, listen to me say_

"You hurt me Alex" Addison whispered tearfully "What you did, it hurt and, I can't be hurt anymore, I'm too tired, I'm tired of, of everything"

"I'm so sorry" Alex said cupping her face and wiping the small tears from her cheeks "I'm just, I'm so sorry, I freaked out, I heard some stuff about barbecues and catch and…."

"Were you eavesdropping?" Addison asked with a small smirk "And that was before we slept together"

"I wasn't eavesdropping" Alex said with a laugh "But Ava was, and she told me after we..y'know so, so when you asked me for a drink or something, I just thought, it's better to let her down when we're not in it so deep to get in it and then have me screw it up, I didn't want you to fall in love with me, I didn't want your heart to mend and then, and shatter again when I screw up"

"Alex I, I was already in love with you" Addison said with a sob "And even though you broke my heart, I'll always love you, I love you" she cried wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

"Just one more chance Addie" he whispered "Please, one more chance"

_I need to be bold  
__Need to jump in the cold water  
__Need to grow older with a girl like you  
__Finally see you were naturally the one to make it so easy when you show me the truth  
__Yeah, yeah I'd rather be with you  
__Say you want the same thing too_

"You are my one Addie, you're the woman I want to marry, the woman I want a family with, the woman I want to grow old with, I'm in love with you Addison Montgomery, and all I ask is for you to let me"

_Say you feel the way I do._

"I'm not moving back to Seattle" Addison sniffled wiping her eyes "I can't go back there"

"Then I'll move here" Alex said softly.

"And we have to take it slow"

"Slow is, slow is good" Alex smiled "Slow is great, I love slow"

Addison let out a laugh "And, and the thing is, I uh, I can't have kids anymore, I want kids but, well I'm barren so, that's not happening"

"Oh Addie" Alex whispered kissing her softly "I'm sorry, we can, we can adopt, we can adopt 10 kids if you want"

"3 tops" Addison laughed.

"3" Alex smiled.

"And, and you have to move in with me"

"That's gonna make it hard to take it slow Addison" he smirked.

"Self control Alex, self control" Addison said patting his chest.

"I love you" Alex whispered kissing her softly "So much"

"I love you too" Addison smiled kissing him again "You'd really move out here for me?"

"I'd do anything for you" Alex said softly.

"Thank you" Addison said leaning into his arms, Alex held her tightly as the ferris wheel finished it's ride, they climbed off hand in hand, and Alex held her in his arms all night.

_~x~ ~x~ ~x~_


End file.
